Bondi Boys MC
About The Bondi Boys Motorcycle Club, are a group of individuals that were founded by Irwin Dundee, originally for the sake of performing petty crimes like Joyriding in Lifeguard vehicles. Since then, it has become considerably larger than a number of the other, older gangs through the hard work of Irwin Dundee to establish connections and a strong footing in the criminal underworld. They wear black or blue denim. Business The gangs business is primarily the growth, distribution, and sale of Weed, with a secondary focus on the collection and sale of firearms to the various criminals throughout the city. They have a tertiary role however, Dundee has taken to plucking up new criminals to the city and teaching them the tricks of the weed trade, to further his financial gains. Allies Though the hard work of Irwin Dundee, the Bondi Boys MC (and by extension a number of those affiliated with Dundee himself) have formed a mutual partnership with the Ballas, the Vagos and The Families respectively, most of which was secured by Dundee saving members of each family from the other gangs throughout the city, as well as the cops. Through working alongside members of the Lost MC they gained a trusted ally in Rudi Rinsen and Reed Dankleaf and often work closely with them when performing bank heists, among other things. Thanks to a number of business deals with Sun Moon, Dundee was able to ensure the gang had access to information and weapons from the Korean Mafia. The Bondi Boys are also very close to the Mersions and the Mushkins, on account of helping them get on their feet when they first moved to the city. Irwin Dundee and Mia Mersion have worked especially close with each other. Rivals/Enemies The gang are currently at war with Chang Gang following multiple attacks on members of both groups, their war, while recent, has dragged a number of other gangs into the conflict who either already were at war with the Gang or were doing business with them, as a result that business has been disrupted as the groups seek to fortify and work together towards a common foe. While only a rival gang, Prune Gang are on uncertain terms with the Bondi gang following a minor conflict where Eugene and Mel attempted to teach Irwin a lesson after he saved a member of the Ballas they were fighting. While they aren't hostile to one another, they certainly have no love for one another. Actions of Irwin Dundee concerning Sonya Summers (beating Sonya for refusing to pay a fee for being around the gang's area and doing yoga) has led to a conflict with her. As of now, a few shootings have happened between Sonya and her friends and Bondi Boys MC. The shootings included drive-bys form both sides and Sonya entering the gang's area around Irwin's house and shooting 3 gang members with an automatic weapon. Whilst Irwin Dundee and Gomer Colton were close Irwin has a stash house and grow house under Gomers name. But the war between The Bondi Boys and Chang Gang lead Gomer to side with Chang Gang and Gomer stole the majority of Irwins criminal possession, including 2 AK47's, which has led to a rage-fueled feud between Gomer and The Bondi Boys and has dragged many other people into the war. The feud has supposedly ended after The Bondi Boys kidnapped Gomer and killed him at sea. Irwin has however contacted the Lean Bois over radio, with the frequency he got from Gomers radio, and had a conversation with Tony Corlerone. So Gomers death is known by his friends. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses)